


Christmas Food Fight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Burrow's Christmas madness leaves Draco unamused, it doesn't leave him unsatisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #19: [Mincemeat pie](http://noltc.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/open_crumbling_mince_pie.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Christmas dinner chaos, and for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #84: Christmas dinner.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Christmas Food Fight

~

Draco watched in amazement as Molly Weasley simultaneously served Christmas dinner and refereed several fights. “Here you are, Draco,” she said, handing him a dish of mashed potatoes. “Take some and pass it on to Harry. We don’t stand on ceremony here. No, Rosie! We do _not_ try to eat other people’s food!” 

Leaning over to Harry, Draco whispered, “This is pandemonium!” 

“I know!” Harry grinned, taking the potatoes. “Isn’t it fun to see the kids enjoying themselves?” 

While that hadn’t been exactly what Draco had been thinking, he nodded nonetheless. _Since the kids outnumber the adults, they should be having fun,_ he thought. Although it did make keeping track of the chaos difficult. Draco smirked. He was having fun watching Hermione and Ron be so frazzled. “Yes,” he said as he saw a spoonful of potato hit Ron square in the face. “Very.”

Despite the sheer madness surrounding him, Draco quite enjoyed the meal. It was a traditional Christmas feast with all the fixings including roast goose, ham, stuffing, potatoes, warm rolls, roasted carrots and, of course, every sort of pie imaginable. And it was all delicious. 

“Is that mincemeat?” he asked as he saw a dish of small pies start on its way around the table. “I _adore_ mincemeat.” 

Harry nodded. “Yep. Wait until you taste it, too. Molly makes the best pies.” 

“Can’t wait,” said Draco, his attention focussed on the plate. Which, when he looked back on the evening, was his downfall. 

Rose, who had been fighting with her brother all evening, decided to use the pies to escalate her war. Taking one, she threw it at him, but missed, hitting Dean and Ginny’s son Roger instead. Roger retaliated by throwing his uneaten carrots at her, and by the time any of the adults realised what was happening, there was a full blown food fight. 

Draco, who had almost had the pies within his grasp, moaned in disappointment. Before getting covered from head to toe with potatoes and gravy from a passing missile.

“Oh, shit,” muttered Harry, throwing up a shield, but it was too late. “Are you all right?” he said. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “How is it that you aren’t covered with food?” 

Harry coughed. “Magic?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled weakly. “I’m pretty used to these dinners, so I took precautions. I guess I should have warned you so you could, too.” 

“You think?” Draco’s tone was as frosty as he could make it. 

Harry winced. “I’m sorry. I honestly forgot. Maybe we should go home now.” 

Draco just glared at him, not saying a word, and, under cover of the battle that was still being waged, was steered by Harry towards the Floo. Molly, spotting them leaving, pressed a package into Harry’s hands before they Flooed away. 

Once home, Draco headed straight for the shower. As he washed Christmas dinner off, Harry stepped into the shower with him, embracing him from behind. “I really am sorry,” he said, resting his chin on Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco didn’t reply. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Harry whispered, sliding his hands over Draco’s soapy chest. When Draco didn’t object, he moved his hands lower, cupping his cock and beginning to stroke. 

Shuddering in reaction, Draco hung his head, listening to himself and Harry breathe as pleasure slowly spread through him. “Fuck,” he gasped, bracing himself against the wall as Harry’s strokes sped up. 

“I will,” Harry promised, pressing a kiss between Draco’s shoulder blades. “I will.” 

Draco’s orgasm hit him and he cried out, spurting his come all over the wall and Harry’s hands. Harry didn’t pause, he took a slick finger and started stretching Draco before he’d even recovered. 

“I’m ready,” Draco said when he was able to speak. 

Harry slowly twisted his fingers inside him. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes!” 

“Spread your legs,” Harry growled as Draco felt the tingle of a Lubrication Spell move through him. 

Draco did, moaning as Harry thrust inside him. 

“Okay?” Harry asked, although he didn’t stop moving. 

Draco bit his lip. “Just get on with it,” he muttered. 

“Still testy?” Harry sighed. He nipped the lobe of Draco’s ear. “I’ll just have to keep trying to cheer you up, then.” 

And try he did. He rotated his hips as he moved in and out, sending waves of pleasure shooting up Draco’s spine even as his cock filled again. Finally, Draco couldn’t hold in his gasps of pleasure any longer. “Yes,” he hissed. “Please, Harry--” 

“I’ve got you,” Harry whispered, speeding up. “Come on, Draco. Come for me.” 

With a shout, Draco did, groaning as he felt Harry grind against him and shudder through his own orgasm. 

The water was cool when they finally finished rinsing off and stepped out of the shower. “Have you finally forgiven me?” Harry asked as they dried off. 

Feeling mellow, Draco hummed. “I’ll consider it.” 

Harry grinned. “What if I tell you that Molly sent us home with some of her mincemeat pies?” 

Draco smirked. “As long you don’t throw them at me, I’ll consider this episode closed.”

Laughing, Harry dragged him towards the kitchen. “it’s a deal.” 

~


End file.
